The invention generally relates to cargo retaining nets for use in automobiles.
With station wagons having the rear seat in a non-functional position, the baggage space is completely closed off from the passenger space. But even with a raised rear seat back, however, there is present between this and the overhead roof an opening through which, in the event of a collision, objects can be flung out of the baggage space into the passenger space. In order to prevent this, retaining nets are used which are supposed adequately to close off this opening.
Similar situations prevail with so-called compact cars, when the rear seat back is hinged down.
Actually, the latter actually need a retaining net only for the operating state with a hinged-down rear seat back, since with the rear seat back upright sufficient protection is given by the hat deposit area and the rear seat back itself. At least for these applications it is not worthwhile to provide a technically complete housing for the safety net, into which the safety net will be reeled when not in use. These housings, moreover are relatively awkward and difficult to accommodate if, when not in use, they are taken out of the vehicle.
It is well known from DE 197 30 801, therefore, to use a retaining net which does not require a housing and in which the lower edge is anchored in the vehicle with the aid of straps and hooks.
These straps are un-extensible and a corresponding part of each strap is bridged with an elastically extensible band. In this bridging area the un-extensible strap hangs slack in the non-tensioned state as well as in the tensioned state of the retaining net. The pre-stressing for the retaining net is produced by the respective piece of the elastically extensible band.
If in the event of a crash, an object is flung out of the baggage space against the retaining net, then first of all the elastically extensible band yields until the pull force is taken up by the previously bridged section of the non-extensible strap.
This solution is, to be sure, very simple and is also capable of compensating for car-body tolerances or to make possible the hooking of the hooks, but it is affected with a disadvantage. In consequence of the extensible section, the retaining net can bulge relatively strongly into the passenger space before the non-extensible strap is active over its full length.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, a general object of the present invention is to provide a retaining net which has a simple design and bulges less strongly and, therefore, responds more rapidly than prior art retaining nets.
In contrast to the state of the art, in which the elastically expansible member lies parallel over the section of the elastically non-expansible tension element, in the present invention the pre-stressing element is arranged functionally in series with the elastically non-expansible tension element. Thereby there is assured a clean holding-taut of the retaining net in the hooked-in state. On the other hand, between the retaining net and the hooking-in arrangement there lies exclusively a taut section of the non-expansible tension element. The retaining net, accordingly can respond immediately, because its lower edge does not at first have to cover a certain part of the trajectory before a complete tensioning of the elastically expansible parts has taken place. With the inventive solution the pre-stressing elements do not lie in the path of forces along which the forces from the retaining net are introduced into the car-body.
The clamping device cooperates with the non-expansible tension element and connects the retaining net with the suspension arrangement that is provided for (the net""s suspension in hooks or eyes of the vehicle body).
By reason of the loop-form path of the non-expansible tension element, the clamping arrangement uncouples the pre-stressing element from the force transfer path between the retaining net and car body.
For anchoring of the pre-stressing elements several possibilities come into consideration. At one end, the pre-stressing elements can be connected directly or indirectly with the free end (i.e. the end lying away from the retaining net) of the tension elements, while their other end is fastened to the retaining net itself, in such manner that the pre-stressing element and the tension element form a completely closed loop. This loop is drawn by the pre-stressing elements into the shortened position. With the aid of the clamping device hooked into the loop and that of the anchoring arrangement, the loop in the setting-up of the retaining net is correspondingly drawn out lengthwise and held taut by the pre-stressing elements.
In another embodiment it is possible to connect the other end of the pre-stressing element with the clamping device, so that the pre-stressing element tends to pull back the loop end in the direction toward the adjacent edge of the retaining net.
According to one embodiment the pre-stressing element is formed either by an elastically extensible member or by a pressure member.
An especially secure holding of the retaining net is achieved if the clamping device shows a self-reinforcing or servo effect in such manner that the clamping force with which the tension element is held fast is all the greater as the tension force which is active between the hooking-in device and the retaining net is greater. This servo effect can be achieved by corresponding geometric design of the clamping surfaces.
The clamping arrangement has two clamping elements between which the tension element runs through. One of the two clamping elements is connected with the hooking-in device.
A good servo effect can be achieved when the second clamping element is simultaneously the return device about which the tension element is led around during formation of the loop. The strong encircling of approximately 180xc2x0 that arises, because of the friction between the clamping element and the tension element, reinforces the holding force applied by the clamping arrangement.
If the pre-stressing elements are supported on the clamping arrangement, buttressing mechanisms can be provided, the spacing of which from the second clamping element is variable. Thereby there can be achieved an especially force-saving hanging of the hooking-in arrangement into the vehicle-side holders.
A constructively simple solution is obtained if the clamping device has a housing into which the tension element is introduced and in which the second clamping element is arranged. In this housing, the hooking-in device is borne in a direction parallel to the longitudinal extent of the tension element.
The second clamping element can be formed by a rod which is rigidly arranged in the housing. Another possibility is to support the rod movably in the housing, transversely to the direction of movement of the hooking-in device, in order to insure locking with the first clamping element.
The rod movably borne in the housing can be provided on its two ends in each case with a radially running arm which carries a continuation or projection which at its free end is running parallel to the rod. The two arms lie in a common plane and are arranged so that their continuations or projections can hook with corresponding back-cuttings on the hooking-in device, in order to introduce the clamping force directly in the direction of the hooking-in arrangement on which the first clamping element is formed.
This first clamping element can be formed by an edge that is part of a punched edge or by a strip that has arisen through a bend-over on the hooking-in device.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent upon reading the following description of preferred exemplary embodiments of the invention and upon reference to the drawings wherein: